


Все псы попадают в рай

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>второе исполнение по заявке 2.51. Эггзи следует за Гарри в церковь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все псы попадают в рай

_Смотри, как немыслимо горько плачут собаки, похожие на людей_

Гарри снится, как Эггси смотрит на него доверчивым, слегка насмешливым взглядом. Так смотрят собаки, которые любимы своими хозяевами – такие умирают, но до последнего защищают хозяина. Так смотрят люди, которые не верят в предательство своих близких. Гарри слышит сухой голос Артура и чувствует знакомую тяжесть пистолета в руке. "Пристрели его". Эггси смотрит спокойно и не отводит взгляд, когда в его лоб утыкается дуло. "Пристрели его", - повторяет Артур и Галахад кладет палец на курок. Он смотрит в открытое улыбчивое лицо и понимает, что не сможет. Даже если бы он был на сто процентов уверен, что патроны холостые, не смог бы. За секунду до того, как он отводит пистолет, Эггси удерживает ствол у своего лба одной рукой, а большой палец другой кладет поверх пальца Гарри на курке. И, не отводя взгляда, аккуратно спускает курок. Он падает на пол, на губах его понимающая улыбка. Кровь вытекает за пределы предусмотрительно расстеленного полиэтилена и касается начищенных ботинок.  
"Молодец, Галахад" доносится издалека голос Артура, Гарри резко поворачивает голову, окружающее смазывается и он просыпается.

Харт лежит в своей кровати, под его боком, неудобно съежившись, спит Эггси. Гарри слышит тихое сопение и легко взъерошивает волосы его, как будто треплет пса, ночью забравшегося на кровать, вопреки приказу хозяина. И стоило бы его наказать, это дурная привычка, но сил не хватает. Гэри сонно поднимает голову и Гарри проводит большим пальцем у него по лбу, по тому самому месту, куда выстрелил во сне. Эггси сонно улыбается и подставляется под ласку. Все происходящее кажется гораздо более нереальным, чем сон, который он только что видел. Или просто сон слишком реальный. Эггси раскидывается на кровати, распрямляя руки и ноги, что-то говорит, но все, что слышит Гарри это: “Пристрели его”.  
– Что ты делаешь в моей постели, – наконец, произносит он. На самом деле, ему сейчас совершенно не интересно, как Эггси оказался здесь, но истинные джентльмены не показывают своих чувств.  
– Мне приснился кошмар, – отвечает Гэри и в голосе его нет и намека на шутку. 

Гарри постепенно воссоздает события вчерашнего дня. Как показывал третью примерочную, а потом учил как быть джентльменом. Как выдал ему свою пижаму и отправил спать. Он вспоминает, как Эггси обернулся на пороге гостевой спальни и спросил, можно ли ему будет прийти к Гарри, если будут сниться кошмары. На лице его улыбка, а в коридоре слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть выражение глаз. И Галахад позволяет себе маленькую слабость, говорит, что джентльмен должен уметь справляться со своими страхами сам, но нет ничего постыдного в помощи товарищей.  
Эгсси лишь кивает в ответ и скрывается за дверью.

Гэри возится со своим псом, которого тоже, оказывается, прихватил с собой, и сон отступает, окончательно истаивает из-за смеха совершенно живого Эггси и лая Джей Би  
Остальной день проходит лениво и сонно, Гарри готовит завтрак, достает старую миску мистера Пиклза, кто знал, что она еще пригодится, учит Гэри правильно есть яйца пашот, между делом рассказывая, как умение есть их, спасло ему жизнь.  
Мальчик расспрашивает его о самых громких делах, за неторопливой беседой они проводят несколько часов, а потом Эггси вызывает Артур. Гарри желает удачи и пытается не думать, что ему предстоит. 

Когда он узнает, что Эггси отказался стрелять в пса, это не сильно его удивляет. Но когда он выговаривает ему, не может сдержать горечи:  
– Вся твоя работа пошла в буквальном смысле псу под хвост!  
Гэри тоже не может сдержать злости, они ругаются, но Гарри смотрит в испуганные виноватые глаза и прижимает к его себе, прикасаясь губами ко лбу.  
– Кто знает, может ты и прав.  
Мерлин сообщает об испытаниях в церкви и Галахад отправляется туда, напоследок приказав Эггси оставаться дома и пообещав, что разберется со всем, когда вернется.

В церкви он убивает, желание уничтожить все живое вокруг – единственное, что остается в его сознании. Кажется, он расправляется со всеми, напоследок проткнув проповедника, но поворачивается и видит Эггси. Конечно, мальчишка не послушался и не стал дожидаться его дома. Иначе быть не могло. Он быстро приближается к нему, желание убивать все еще сильнее всего остального. Одежда Эггси перепачкана кровью, видно, что он тоже приложил руку к мертвым телам вокруг, но сейчас он неподвижен. Гэри Анвин смотрит на него спокойно и понимающе. Некоторых псов воспитывают слишком хорошо, так, что они ни при каких обстоятельствах не могут укусить хозяина. Так что Эггси просто смотрит, совсем как во сне. Гарри цепляется за этот обреченный, всепрощающий взгляд. Ты можешь делать со мной все, что угодно, как бы говорит он. Так в последний раз смотрел на него мистер Пиклз, умирая, но из последних сил вылизывая его руки. Гарри смотрит в эти глаза, резко приставляет дуло к своему виску и стреляет.


End file.
